


Musings

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Spoilers past 100+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets with Hiryuu and his dragons; next part will be Yona and /her/ dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Reflexiones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481187) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Guen looked up from where he had been preparing his weapons, frowning a bit when he saw Hiryuu. "King…" his voice was doubtful. 

"Hello, Hakuryuu," Hiryuu smiled brightly at him, stepping closer. "I'm surprised you still use a sword when you have such a formidable weapon in your right hand." 

"Guen," he muttered. "You could call me by my name," he stared down at his hand, rubbing in response at the heat that flared through it. He had heard so much of Lord Hakuryuu this and Lord Hakuryuu that. He hardly heard his name anymore and while it was nice to have respect and soldiers to train and a village to build, it'd be nice to be known as something other than "The Hakuryuu" because to him, that was the actual Hakuryuu that had granted him these powers. 

He regretted it a moment later when Hiryuu turned a brilliant smile on him and to have the full force of Hiryuu's attention was a little breathtaking. "Guen, then," he murmured. "I think it's good that you're opening up, Guen. Are you adjusting to life here? Is there any pain with this?" he reached out and touched Guen's hand and he had to keep from flinching back at the warmth that flooded through his body, making his heart beat too fast. 

Guen shook his head quickly at that, barely keeping the flush from his face. "It's fine," he muttered. "I'm used to using a sword, learning how to use this," he gestured to his hand, "as a weapon is something else entirely. It doesn't bother me, though." He grinned widely. "I can take care of a lot more people this way, King. Enough to help the kingdom." 

Hiryuu nodded, but he looked sad for a moment. "My brothers knew that I would need help to help save the kingdom and the people in it, but I did not want to hurt so many people that I loved. Still, they chose brave warriors to fight alongside me, to protect the people that make up this kingdom and want to be a part of it." 

Guen made a face and rubbed the back of his head, winced when he used his right hand and then scowled again. "Well, we'll fight for you and protect you," he muttered. "No matter what, we'll do what it takes to take care of this kingdom you want to protect so badly." 

Hiryuu grinned at him, actually grinned and Guen blinked at the more human expression on his face. There were times that Hiryuu looked as distant as a god and it threw him off, but right now, he was someone that Guen could relate to. "And you don't enjoy your platoon of soldiers that are learning how to protect your clan?" he asked. "I know you enjoy making people stronger." 

Looking embarrassed again, Guen muttered something and stared at his feet for a moment. "It's good," he muttered. "They respected me before, but now it's different. They don't even contest any of the rules I give them, they just accept it as a divine rule and get on with it." 

"Well, I know that you are worthy of that trust my brothers and your people have placed in you," Hiryuu looked distant again, his mind obviously somewhere else. Guen was determined he was speaking to his dragon brothers far away in the heavens at those times. "And I know I trust you implicitly, to guard my back and fight at my side. You are truly worthy to be one of my dragons, Hakuryuu Guen. Never doubt that." 

He paused before he turned to leave the room. "And if you ever want to talk about anything, Guen—I am here for you. You're not just my guards, but also my family." 

Guen was left staring at the closed door in shock, wondering what just happened. He stared at the sword he had been polishing and then gently put it away. He did have another weapon to use and one that he should focus on more. He was one of the dragon warriors, after all—it was time that he made sure that he used every bit of that power.

For Kouka, for Hiryuu—for himself and his brothers.


	2. Abi

The first thing Abi saw when he woke up, his head splitting, was Hiryuu leaning over him with a look of concern on his face. He blinked and covered his eyes with one hand. He didn't need to see so clearly right now and if he looked at anything, even as calming of a sight as Hiryuu, he'd be embarrassingly sick. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"I do apologize, Abi," Hiryuu's voice was quiet, not any louder than it had to be for Abi to hear him. "I didn't think that you would react in such a way, but I should have known better. Being able to see as far as you do must have been terribly overwhelming." 

"That and your brothers are so very eager to make sure that you and their chosen avatars are connected in such a way we cannot argue," Abi murmured, sitting up as the headache abated. "That, as much as being able to see for leagues, is one reason why my senses overwhelmed me. My apologies, King Hiryuu." 

"No, Abi. It is I that must apologize. I fear my brother withheld information about the gifts he bestowed upon you." Hiryuu helped him to his feet so that he could wash his face at the basin, clearing his head a little more. The markings under his eyes stood out fresh and stark and Abi stared at his reflection for a moment, seeing the changes for the first time. He touched his face gently, then shook his head. 

"No, Seiryuu was quite forthcoming in what abilities were granted to me, as well as the dangers that were involved with it." Abi shrugged gracefully, pushing a strand of bright blue hair behind his ear. That was another thing to get used to, but it was more amusing than anything else at the moment. Why not have blue hair? It signaled that he was special, a chosen one of the gods themselves. "I can paralyze with my look, but I will get paralyzed as well. My eyes can see great distances," he shrugged. "It is a small price to pay for the honor that is conveyed to me."

Hiryuu chuckled softly. "You talked about the gods, my brothers, so easily—" he smiled softly. "But what about myself?" he asked gently. "What does Seiryuu Abi think about the king that he was bound to, other than knowing my brothers were concerned of my safety?"

Abi blinked at him, taken off guard by the question. Hiryuu was undeniably charismatic, a bit airheaded at times, but a strong fighter and fierce in his loyalty and beliefs. 

"If it was just you , then it wouldn't be such a problem," Abi straightened his robes and gave him a bemused smile. "It's the other members of this bodyguard set of yours that takes a bit more getting used to."

Hiryuu looked disappointed and Abi flushed in shame at the look on his face. "It's a shame that you and the others cannot see yourselves as brothers as well," he murmured. "You're all bound together in this and that must be a burden at times, but hopefully you'll find a way to overcome those barriers of station and experience and be able to be the type of family that I know will support one another, not just protect me." He smiled at Abi again. "Will you at least try for me, then?" 

Abi muttered something about kings that didn't know how to act like kings, but nodded and looked away. His head had stopped hurting, but he had noticed Hiryuu rubbing his head in the same manner Abi had been earlier. How…?

"Then that is all I can wish for now," Hiryuu patted his head. "I think it's my turn to lay down," he smiled and Abi was left alone in his room, everything quiet except for the chirping of the birds that were settled all around the room. 

"What a strange king…" Abi muttered to himself. But, undeniably, he was a king that he would follow to the ends of the earth and do anything for. 

Even if it meant branching out and trying to make friends with the overbearing and uncouth idiots that had joined him in court.


	3. Shuten

"You're up really high," Shuten turned his head as he heard a familiar voice and he turned, eyes going wide in shock as he saw Hiryuu trying to scramble up the rooftop to where he was sitting. "I'd say I don't know how you got up here so easily, but it certainly is harder than it looks for someone as ordinary as me." 

"You're anything but ordinary," Shuten muttered, "for all that you have four strangers looking out for you." He stomped to the edge of the roof and hauled Hiryuu up, holding him steady until the king found his feet underneath him. The last thing he wanted was Hiryuu slipping and plummeting to his death on his watch. "What are you doing up here, anyway?" he demanded. 

"You're so hard to find, Shuten!" Hiryuu smiled at him, settling down easily, robes billowing around him the strong wind. If his hands gripped the roof a little too tightly, he wasn’t going to say anything. Well, not yet at least. "Every time I want to talk, you're off flying away." He looked up at the sky, tone reflective. "You're like my brother in that way. Always darting off, never staying for the last word." 

Shuten snorted at that. "It's not because of some dragon blood," he crossed his arms against his chest. "I can just go further with it." He eyed Hiryuu, taking in the peaceful expression. How could he look so calm when there was a war on and everyone was trying to crawl over the other to gain a little power?

"You liked that my brother sought you out, though," Hiryuu smiled softly. "And when you found out what the power he could give you was, you were the first to jump into it." He grinned as Shuten's scowled at the pun. "You were also the first, however, to express your displeasure at your brothers sharing the bond."

Shuten huffed and stared off into the distance. He couldn't see as far as Abi could, but he could still assess the land around him, see how far he could fly and explore new areas to train people, new land to claim, more places to expand the kingdom and quell rebellions. "You don't need so many people mucking things up. Couldn't you have picked from my soldiers? They're all strong and they'd all be useful." 

"Ahh… but I didn't pick them," Hiryuu lectured gently. "My brothers took it into their heads to find me companions to protect me and the kingdom and I think each one of you is special and I'm so glad to have you all near me. You have a family…"

Shuten looked away at that little insight; Hiryuu had known that he had been an orphan and fought from a young age to get where he was. He wasn't as refined as Abi or as 'hail, all brothers' as Guen. Zeno… he shook his head at the thought. Zeno was the newest member and he still couldn't figure him out. "Well, we'll see how it goes," he muttered. "Stupid King and your hopes…" 

Hiryuu just laughed at the harsh words, as if he knew that Shuten didn't really mean it. "If you need anything, Shuten—you should tell me." Hiryuu got up and started to walk, as easily as if he were walking on the ground below, before a gust of wind came out, knocked him over and nearly sent him over the edge. Shuten moved before he even thought, grabbing Hiryuu and jumping to the ground, heart beating too fast and his breath choking in his lungs that he had almost lost Hiryuu. 

"D-don't do that!" Shuten shouted, gripping Hiryuu's shoulders, who looked a little dazed himself, but still laughed. 

"I knew I could count on you, Shuten," he patted his shoulder and pulled away. "Come on now. Now that all of us are here, let's go and meet properly." 

Shuten was left staring at him in shock, wondering how Hiryuu trusted him so much to pull a stunt like that. "Idiot, airheaded king," he muttered, walking after him, legs still a little unsteady.


	4. Zeno

Zeno looked up at the bright blue of the sky, not even paying attention to the shouting and excitement coming from the village. The heavens had many more interesting things to say and all of his attention was taken by the gods that wanted his attention. The wind rustled through his hair and clothes and he smiled softly, getting to his feet. 

"Alright, alright—I'll go and see what all the fuss is about, since you want me to talk to the person they're making a fuss of." The gods were unhappy with the people and Zeno could see it around him when his head wasn't in the clouds. There was fighting in the countryside surrounding his village and many refugees had come staggering in lately. Sick and poor, desperate and wanting nothing more than wanting the fighting to end and to go back to their homes.

As he came into the main square, he was drawn immediately to the tall figure on the horse, his hair bright as a flame and streaming in the wind. This is the one the gods were talking about, this is Hiryuu, the one who was once a god. He had never heard Hiryuu's voice from the heavens, or not that he knew of. The other dragon gods, though, were clamoring for his attention. Zeno sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked up to Hiryuu, who was reassuring the people of the town that he was doing all that he could to help them.

Everyone fell quiet when Zeno walked up, even as he grinned at them, waving at them to keep doing what they were doing before. "I just have a message for Hiryuu," he said quickly. "The gods are very insistent," he laughed and looked up and Hiryuu's surprised face. 

"You can speak to the gods?" Hiryuu made the movement of getting off his horse smooth and easy and Zeno stared up at him in awe. This was a god in human form, who had eschewed the majesty of the heavens to help the people of the earth. "What is your name?"

"Zeno, King Hiryuu," Zeno bowed low. "The gods want you to know that they are worried about you," his gaze was calm as he met the king's again. "They wish for you to reconsider your position on the earth."

Hiryuu smiled gently and rested his hand on Zeno's head. "I know those words and their worries," he murmured. "They are very concerned with their wayward brother. Do they have any other words for me, speaker?" 

Zeno's cheeks flushed at such attention, but he nodded anyway. "They want to give you protection and ask that you accept it when it is given."

Hiryuu's brows rose. "Is that all?" Zeno nodded and then staggered a little bit, the message given and the power releasing him. He took a deep breath and kept to his feet, nodding.

"Yes, King," he murmured. "But they were very insistent to make sure you understood their words, since you will not go home." He smiled brightly. "They care for you very much."

"I know, but I care for the humans of the earth just as much. I cannot go home yet until I help all those that I can." He bowed to Zeno, who just stared at him in shock. "Thank you, Zeno." 

Zeno was in a daze as Hiryuu rode away, presumably in search of other people to help, more rebellions to quell. He hoped that the former dragon would listen to the words of his brothers. 

~

He heard the commotion from the heavens first and then the news that spread across the land like wildfire, of Hiryuu getting captured, of the dragons that searched out the warriors. Zeno lay in the field behind his village, staring up at the scattering of stars. He had protection now and that was good—he could do so much more with the strength of the gods behind him, strength he had given up to protect the people of the earth when he became human. 

There was a burning inside his mind and he scrambled to his feet when he saw the form of the dragon in front of him, glowing bright gold and filing up his mind and the air around him with divine power. "Ouryuu," he breathed, eyes wide, too stunned to go to his knees with the strength of the power flowing over him. 

"Do you wish to help the people, to help Hiryuu?" the dragon's voice was inside his mind and Zeno nodded, breathing in the scent of the air, the flowers that were carried on the wind, the feel of the wind on his face. 

"Anything at all," Zeno murmured. He was tired of the crying of the small children, the despair in the eyes of the people. He remembered the kind eyes of Hiryuu and the words he heard about Hiryuu helping the people. 

"Then accept my blood, child—it will give you the power needed to fight along aside Hiryuu." The dragon bowed his head and a cup sat at Zeno's feet, glowing with a divine radiance, the liquid inside steaming and dark red.

"I am not a fighter," Zeno admitted. "I am not strong and I don't know how to fight. I am a priest, Ouryuu." He bowed. "I am not sure how you think I am worthy to help your divine brothers in your mission." 

Ouryuu gave a sense of smiling. "It is because of who you are that you are worthy of this gift. You will not abuse it and what strength you have will provide you with a strong body to protect those you care about." 

Zeno's expression brightened at that. "If it's for helping the people then, I'll drink that dragon's blood." He leaned down and picked up the cup, drinking slowly and with a reverence accorded to the situation. The Ouryuu had vanished when he started drinking from the cup and after he finished it, Zeno nearly screamed at the pain that burned through his body. 

He fell to his knees and after he felt the pain recede, he heard Ouryuu's voice for the last time.

_Go to where Hiryuu is, child. He will need you by his side, you and your three dragon brothers. Protect, love and cherish Hiryuu with everything in you._

~

Hiryuu met him at the gates, expression soft and smile welcoming. "The little priest returns," he took his hands. "I'm so glad to have you by my side."

Zeno didn't even ask how he knew that he was chosen; the mark of the Ouryuu was on him, even if he wasn't sure of the powers he was gifted yet. He had lost the ability to speak to the gods after his body was changed in service to them and Hiryuu. He brushed back the shining gold hair that was the most obvious indicator of his change of status in life. 

He simply smiled and bowed deeply to the king he was proud to serve, the one that his blood clamored to protect with everything he had. 

"I'm just sorry I took so long to get here," he grinned.


End file.
